charbythevampiratefandomcom-20200213-history
Skzzldrix
Also called the Rat Elf. They are short elf-like creatures with long hairless tails (except for the puff at the tip) and shrew-like snouts. Skzzldrixes tend to be loners, though there has been the occasional gang. Skzzldrix largest population is in the Bone City of Skzzldrixia, where the remains of a massive dragon-beast's skull and spine lies. The Skzzldrix carved a city into the bones. They also claim to have slain the beast themselves. Most Skzzldrix value material wealth above all things, and a lot of what they do hinges on the ability to make more money. Though this is not true of all Skzzldrix, it's rare that you'll run into one that's not a back-alley sleazebag who'll kill his sweet grandma if the price is right...if grandma didn't get the contract on him first! Their culture rather reinforces and rewards the Skzzldrix that is willing to play dirty over the ones trying to make an honest living. Skzzldrix culture The reason behind this frenzied avarice is that in Skzzldrix society, the more money you make in this life will let you buy your way into the Skzzldrix afterlife upon your death. However, there are some sects of Skzzldrix religion that state that it depends on how much material wealth you leave for your loved ones when you die instead. Both have the potential for greed, of course! Looting Skzzldrix graves or stealing from a dead Skzzldrix is incredibly taboo and will bring both harsh punishment in life and death. Looting other creature's graves/bodies/tombs is just fine, however. Not all Skzzldrix believe in this, however. Unfortunately, few others make the distinction between Skzzldrix and they are treated with suspicion and derision no matter what their belief. Skzzldrix behavior Skzzldrix are not terribly strong creatures nor do they possess any real magical abilities. They make up for this in conniving and the ability to learn quickly how to adapt to situations. What they can't overpower at the moment, they'll take down when it's weak. A Skzzldrix is more likely to slit your throat while you sleep than backshoot you in the street. However, they are quick and can jump like a flea, so they're not exactly helpless either! Their large eyes give them remarkable night vision, and their sense of smell and hearing are very keen. They're largely nocturnal creatures and dislike bright lights. They are omnivores who can eat just about anything, including poisonous vegetation, of which they may knowingly serve to unwitting travellers with fat wallets. (Never stay at a Skzzldrix Bed and Breakfast!) Skzzldrix tend to be very paranoid and do not trust strangers. However, this does not mean they are a race of greedy cowards. It really depends on their upbringing, the culture they were raised in, whether they were born in Skzzldrixia or not... Some Skzzldrix even work in King Samrick's court as servants, and there are a few known Skzzldrix living near Fairy colonies with good relations between the creatures. "Rat Elf" The name is now seen by Skzzldrix as an offensive term ever since they found out that the humans use the term "rat" to mean someone who is sneaky, contemptible and distrustful, and that rats are perceived as diseased vermin. It doesn't much matter to them that this isn't true about rats in reality! Rat Elf was simply used to describe the small creatures with pointed ears and mostly naked tails, and was considered endearing up until they discovered alternate meanings to the word. Considering their reputation in Kellwood however, only the rat people and Vaeltwii would use the word in a non-disparaging way. Some folk didn't get the message yet and are harshly reprimanded for not knowing the acceptable name, but there's just as many who don't care and will use it just to get them riled up. Skzzldrix in the comic Gramston Gramston's Mice Maro Snake Arm Susan Category:Demon Kingdom Category:Creatures Category:The Deep Forest Category:Skzzldrix Category:Forest Folk Category:Original Species